


【带卡】红豆糕涨价事件

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※战犯土X六火卡※清水小甜饼，一发完。※一个因为红豆糕涨价而导致带土离家出走的故事※因为是甜饼所以虽然是战犯土但更偏向双上忍if没有那么苦大仇深
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 12





	【带卡】红豆糕涨价事件

甘栗甘的红豆糕涨价了。  
宇智波带土决定离家出走。

把两件事联系在一起的是旗木卡卡西拒绝为此多给宇智波带土发工资以保证他每天都能买得起一个红豆糕。  
“我们之前说好的，”六代目很讲道理地说，“你负责家务，我按照家政市场正常价位给你发工资，同时为了增强我们的家庭抵抗风险能力，你拿到的这笔工资80%需要存进银行作为储蓄金，剩下的20%才能自由支配——白纸黑字，这上面还有你的签名。”  
被卡卡西掏出婚前协议拍在脸上，带土脸色僵硬地捧起那张纸，乙方一栏自己的签名和鲜红的指印刺激着愈发脆弱的心灵。  
“我不管！总之我要每天都吃到一个红豆糕！”讲不出来道理后带土索性把谈话扯到了面对卡卡西时自己最擅长的领域——耍赖。  
谈判进入僵局，卡卡西无奈地揉了揉眉心：“带土，”最后他摊开双手表示这件事没有商量余地，“虽然我大部分时候很喜欢你这么可爱的样子，但你要知道——总把自己放在不讲理的小孩子的定位上的后果就是要乖乖听大人的话。”  
早已过了大额支出需要监护人同意的年纪，没想到人到中年还要遭此羞辱——带土一怒之下下定决心离家出走外出打工，一方面多赚点钱满足自己的口腹之欲，另一方面——也是时候让自以为是的旗木卡卡西感受一下家里没了顶梁柱是什么滋味了。  
于是，趁着夜黑风高（划掉）卡卡西又在办公室兢兢业业批文件的时候，带土收拾好行李，毅然踏上了离家出走的不归路。

虽然单方面决定要从家庭煮夫的身份华丽变身回归职场，但很显然，木叶对刑满释放人员再就业并没有什么好的政策指导，事实上不管带土来到哪个门口贴着招聘信息的店外，都会被老板委婉地拒绝，甚至连简历都不看一眼。  
“不是我们搞歧视，”最后有个店员被带土凶巴巴的眼神盯得心口发凉，小心翼翼地指了指招聘要求的第一条，“这是基本要求。”  
带土定睛一看——五官端正，外观无明显特征和缺陷；品德优良，遵纪守法，无违法犯罪记录。  
店员吞了口口水，生怕这个四战战犯一怒之下发起疯来，心里开始盘算着要不要偷偷联系警务队来控场。  
然而对方阴沉沉地盯着那行字，半天后只是冷哼一声，翻了个白眼就走了。

之后又花了大半天几乎跑遍了整个村子，没有一家愿意接收带土做哪怕最简单的工作——原本雄赳赳气昂昂挺起的胸膛在一次次打击中慢慢泄了气，带土开始怀疑到底能不能在太阳彻底下山前找到工作了。  
走了一天，脚底板都快磨出来泡了，但比起身体的疲惫，挫败带来的沮丧感对带土来说更让他心头沉重，找了个人少的街道，直接在路边一屁股坐了下来。  
带土唉声叹气地看着来往的人，心里想的是眼看天就要黑了，不知道卡卡西下班回家发现自己走了，没人给他做饭怎么办……呸呸呸！打住，这个冷酷无情的卡卡西连红豆糕都不愿意买给自己，自己居然还在这儿担心他吃不上晚饭？果然还是自己太善良了……  
带土又陷入了对自己的同情，思绪逐渐飘远，直到一根棒棒糖突然出现在自己面前。  
“？”  
抬起头一看，是鸣人前几年生的儿子，叫什么来着，啊对了，博人。  
带土不喜欢小男孩——虽说现在已经和卡卡西成了亲密的恋人，但小时候经常被白毛小子气哭的回忆还历历在目，让他对小男孩这种生物始终存有一份戒心。  
“带土伯伯在这儿干嘛？”博人有滋有味嗦着一根棒棒糖，另一只手又递给带土一根。  
“大人想事儿，小孩子别过来捣乱。”带土没心情搭理他。  
“那给你吃这个吧，”被带土呛了回来，博人却一点也没生气，又晃了晃棒棒糖，“很甜的，吃完心情就好了。”  
被最后一句话打动了，带土接过棒棒糖，冲博人道了句谢，在他期待的眼神中剥开糖纸放进嘴里。  
“怎么样，好吃吗？”博人紧张地问。  
“还可以吧。”嘴里含着糖说话的声音也是模糊的，带土想把糖拿出来再说，没想到一拉之下发现棒棒糖死死地粘在了舌头上，“——！！！”  
耳边是博人肆无忌惮的大笑，带土马上反应过来自己是被这熊孩子整了，沉着脸看过去。  
一半布满伤痕的脸阴沉下来还是很吓人的，博人有一瞬间畏缩了一下，但下一秒就又捧着肚子笑了起来——毕竟，带土伯伯平时都是在家里搞后勤，应该和妈妈是差不多的，最多板着脸教育自己两句，没什么大不了。  
然而他并不知道，宇智波带土的性格可完全没有他妈妈那么柔弱平和，惹到了带土的下场就是——  
后衣领被人攥住直接提了起来，博人一点也没反应过来就被带土的影分身抓在手里，小鸡仔一样提溜着往鸣人家里走去。  
嘱咐好影分身一定要在路上好好收拾一顿这小子，再在他爸妈面前添油加醋告上一状，带土皱着眉思考该怎么把牢牢地粘着的棒棒糖去掉。  
最后——  
“火遁.豪火球之术！”  
饿着肚子的战犯一边努力喷火融化棒棒糖，一边愤愤地加深了刻板印象。  
——小男孩什么的，果然最不讨人喜欢了！！！

棒棒糖终于融化掉时，影分身已经顺利完成了教训熊孩子+告状的任务，回归本体，带土接收了这段记忆，其中一点引起了他的主意。  
被带土好好教育了一顿后博人声称那个棒棒糖是去来村子举办魔术秀的魔术团送给观众的礼物，只要按动小棍子上的机关，就可以轻松取下来，让毫无魔术经验的人也能在聚会上借此露一手。  
“我本来想过一会儿就帮带土伯伯拿下来的，谁知道你这么凶直接把我抓走了啊！”接收来的记忆里，博人嚷嚷着。  
村子里新来了魔术团——一直不怎么出门的带土还是第一次听到这个消息，一般来说这种只在一个地方停留不久就要匆匆忙忙去下一站的团队每次停留都会招一些临时工打杂，而他因为不知道这件事还没有去问过是否还有空缺职位。  
站起来拍拍沾到的灰，带土决定过去碰碰运气。

或许是终于等到了时来运转，这一次的求职异乎寻常的顺利。  
魔术团老板是个大腹便便的中年男人，听说带土是来应聘的之后很快就抓着他的双手激动地说：“太好了，从今天开始你就是我们团队的一份子，欢迎加入！”  
习惯了冷遇的带土反而有些不适应这样的热情：“呃，你不需要看看我的简历什么的吗，还有我的脸……”  
“我们魔术团是很包容的，放心吧！”老板摇摇带土被握住的手热情地说。  
“那工资怎么算？”带土问出这个关键问题。  
“你能做什么工作？”老板想了想，“根据岗位的不同，薪水也存在差异。”  
他报出了几个打扫卫生、收拾道具之类的岗位，但工资都远远低于带土的期望值——如果是这个价位，他还不如老老实实回归家庭。  
看到带土的情绪明显不高，老板最后犹豫的问：“那你会什么魔术吗？如果可以表演魔术，工资就高得多了。”

由于一些琐碎小事推迟了下班的计划，卡卡西还在办公室继续加班，身为火影却一点架子也没有，自己留下工作，但并没要求属下跟着一起加班。  
“鹿丸，上个月的工作计划放在哪里给我看看——”说到一半才想起来鹿丸早就回家了，卡卡西苦笑着摇摇头准备先做其他工作，忽然想起来，工作计划并不在办公室而是存在神威空间里。  
各种文件占用的空间过大，全都放在资料室又不便翻阅，于是卡卡西征用了神威空间，自从带土有一次进去没找好落脚点差点被几摞两人高的文件活埋，他就再也没用过这个空间。  
这会儿带土应该早就做好饭等着自己回家了吧，可惜还要再过一会儿才能忙完，等进了门一定又会被唠叨不如嫁给木叶干嘛要结婚之类的，简直像蚊子一样围着自己怎么也躲不掉……但是，还是很喜欢。  
办公室里没有别人，因此卡卡西的笑容完全不加掩饰地浮现在脸上。  
嘛，这么一想，带土这家伙对自己还真是很好呢，承包家务任劳任怨，夏天扇扇子冬天暖被窝，睡前还会提供“优质服务”，苦尽甘来的人生实在是甜蜜到有些过分，就连带土每天要买而卡卡西一贯不爱吃的红豆糕也变得可爱了些许。  
红豆糕……说起这个，带土对自己这么好，自己却因为一点小事就故意为难他，好像有点不太妥当啊……卡卡西考虑了一会儿，决定回家后就告诉带土同意给他涨工资了。  
想要早点见到带土，看见他脸上因为惊喜而展开的笑容和随之而来的拥抱，卡卡西微笑起来，闪进神威空间，打算尽快找到所需文件，处理完后赶紧回家。  
变成了超大储物间的神威空间里到处都是整整齐齐的文件，卡卡西轻车驾熟找到了工作计划，正准备离开，被空中不断闪过的东西吸引了视线——  
先是半截胳膊，然后出现了小腿，卡卡西皱眉——难道带土遇到了需要使用虚化才能应对的危险吗？  
没等他再想下去，一个屁股也出现在卡卡西面前。  
？  
卡卡西总觉得越来越不对劲了。  
再接着，是带土每天都会锻炼的、胸肌健壮的胸膛。  
卡卡西又等了一会儿。  
空气里，一个黑发头颅慢悠悠地浮现。  
“带土，你在干嘛？”  
那个悬在空中的头僵住了，然后以极慢的速度转过来。  
宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西面面相觑。

走进家门，在黑暗中摸索着打开了灯，两个人一前一后来到了客厅。  
带土懊恼地抓着头发——真是太倒霉了，果然之前以为转运了是假的。为了拿到高工资，他决定利用可以虚化身体的能力，表演箱子插刀的魔术，躺在箱子里，由别人往箱子上插刀。每插进一把刀，他就虚化一部分对应位置的身体，本来已经快顺利完成了，没想到居然和去拿文件的卡卡西撞了个正着。  
最惨的是卡卡西马上跟着带土传到了魔术团，要求检查老板的表演注册登记书，身份证明，经营证明以及其他各种证件，这种到处迁徙的魔术团证件办理问题上的漏洞简直一抓一把，老板焦头烂额，最后得知带土和卡卡西——木叶六代火影——的关系后以为他是在和卡卡西钓鱼执法，气的吹胡子瞪眼，当场就把带土赶了出去。  
累了一天，一分钱也没挣到，还被卡卡西知道了离家出走的计划——知道也就算了，偏偏没找到一份正经工作，一分钱也没挣到，这可真是丢人丢到家了。  
越想越觉丢人，带土转了个身准备悄悄溜到卧室，不愿面对卡卡西。  
“带土。”  
卡卡西叫了一声，带土刚刚转过去的身体又转了回来，垂头丧气地等着卡卡西发落。  
“为什么要离家出走？”卡卡西问。  
带土小声哼唧：“没钱买红豆糕。”  
本来还以为是带土对两个人之间的关系有了不满，想要离开自己，没想到居然是……卡卡西绷紧的身体悄然放松下来，失笑道：“就为了买甜食？”  
被卡卡西满脸就这么点小事的神情激起逆反心理，带土不服气地嘟囔起来：“还不是因为你根本不尊重我，明知道我很喜欢吃红豆糕还故意克扣我零花钱——”  
“因为我不喜欢你那么喜欢我越来越不喜欢的红豆糕。”卡卡西打断了带土。  
“什么？”带土被一串喜欢不喜欢绕的头晕脑胀。  
“——之前的都先不管，这个月你总共半夜说了25次梦话。”卡卡西咬着嘴唇看了带土一会儿，最后慢吞吞地说，“其中16次吧唧嘴说红豆糕真好吃，9次说笨蛋卡卡西我要XX你。这么看的话，在你心里红豆糕的地位比我高多了——我还不能吃吃醋吗？”  
在对面银发火影暗藏委屈的眼神中，带土一时张口结舌：“我、我只是说了两句梦话啊，这跟心里的地位有、有什么关系，再说了，”但随着死机的大脑反应过来，声音逐渐变得流畅，“你又不可能整晚都一直清醒，说不定你睡着的时候我说了更多句笨蛋卡卡西呢！”  
越说越理直气壮，说到最后带土都快站起来俯视卡卡西了。  
“唔，这么说的话，带土心里最重要的是我，对吗？”卡卡西突然歪了歪脑袋，笑眯眯地问。  
“这个……”刚刚凝聚起来的气势一下子又消失了，带土瞪着眼睛看着卡卡西，像是没想到卡卡西会直接这么问，耳朵可疑地红起来，想要矢口否认，但对着那张笑着的脸，无论如何也说不出打击的话，犹豫了一会后，咬牙大声说：“——没错！我最喜欢、最喜欢的就是你！”  
和落地的话音几乎是同时——一个像云朵般轻柔微湿的吻落在了他的左脸上，由于受过重伤而知觉迟钝的肌肤此刻却似乎把每一点接触带来的触觉都完整传达给了大脑。  
等带土晕晕乎乎反应过来，卡卡西已经把面罩又拉了回去，重新坐回到原本的位置，撑着下巴把他傻乎乎的神情尽收眼底。  
好像每次到了这种时候就完全没办法和卡卡西继续置气了……真是的，自己根本就是完全被吃定了！带土磨着牙恨恨地想。不过在放弃最后的抵抗前，有些事还是要争取一下的——  
“卡卡西~卡卡西卡卡西卡卡西~~~~”骤然换上了甜到腻死人的音调，带土双手合十凑到卡卡西身前努力找到小时候卖起萌无往不利的表情，“给我涨零花钱吧，拜托拜托拜托拜托 ~~~~~”  
“嘛，这个……”卡卡西眼睛在带土脸上瞟了瞟，对方立刻加快了又大又圆的黑眼睛眨动的频率，“如果晚上带土可以提供一些更优质的服务的话，我可以考虑一下。”  
这句话说出后，带土沉默了一会儿，声音怪怪的：“你确定需要服务升级？”  
——突然联想到之前某些夜晚带土完全放开后的可怕攻势，不祥的预感笼上心头，卡卡西不由得有些后悔刚刚得意忘形之下调戏得过了头——  
“呃，这个，还是让我再考虑一……唔！”  
猛虎扑食一样压过来的人恶狠狠地堵住了六代目的嘴巴：“一言为定，不许反悔！”

第二天六代目破天荒上班迟到了。  
而宇智波带土如愿以偿涨工资了。  
揉着腰看上去强颜欢笑的六代目拒绝承认两件事之间有任何联系。  
但不管怎么说——  
甘栗甘的店员发现，那个自从红豆糕涨价后就降低了光顾次数的忠实顾客，又恢复了每天来买一块红豆糕的购买频率。

fin


End file.
